Live Through
Live Through is the twenty-fifth episode of the Trigun anime. This episode doesn't cover any chapter of the manga. Summary The episode begins with the sound of Rem calling out to Vash in his dream. Vash then wakes up, asking Rem what she wanted, but the voice stops. Looking around, Vash questions where he is. Then, he gets quick flashbacks of the Death of his friend, Nicholas Wolfwood, and he death of the man he killed, Legato Bluesummers. Vash questions what he's become, very distraught with himself after shooting Legato. Then Meryl enter the room: She explains that they're in a small village, where the kind people let them stay in one of their houses while Vash's wounds recover. Vash and Meryl have an awkward conversation, both doing their best to hold back their strong emotions regarding the Legato situation. Meryl, unable the bare it any more, says she has somewhere to go and shuffles out of the room in a hurry. After leaving the room, Meryl stands by the door and listens into Vash's room. Vash starts screaming and crying in pain over breaking his rule of not killing another person. Meryl then takes a walk around town, when she is greeted by an elderly citizen who asks how her friend is doing. Meryl happily states he's finally regained consciousness, and should be out and about soon, which delights the man to hear. Just then Meryl spots Millie (doing constructive work as a repayment of letting them keep Vash here) and the two sit down and chat for a while. Vash is then spotted by Meryl and Milly on top of a mountain. Vash had been up there for a while, still contemplating what to do when he finds his brother, Knives. Mery and Milly then go up to see Vash, and he begins to go a little crazy. Still unable to cope with the fact that he killed a man with his bare hands, he shouts out he needs to see Rem. He feels he needs Rem to tell him there was no other way. That he had to kill Legato, and that was the only right thing to do. Vash then falls over, still wounded pretty bad. Elsewhere, two towns people are having a discussion. One man says their have been a bunch of disappearances in towns nearby, and the town they're in is about the last one that's still safe. Just then, a man yells at the two towns people to hurry and get into is truck, after he sees Vash the stampede nearby, and drives them away. Later that night, Vash can be seen of the mountain he was on earlier, singing Rem's song to himself. Meryl, who had been following Vash, sings along with him and tells him it's a nice song. The next day, when Meryl and Milly report to their jobs something seems wrong. The towns people were all very angry with them, and yell for bringing "such a horrible monster" to their town. Meryl tries to explain that he was there simply to heal and cause no harm, but to no avail. Just then, Meryl spots a car, dragging Vash on a rope out of the back. The man gets out of the car and tells Vash he did this so he can feel a little bit of the pain the people that he killed felt. The man then continues to brutally beat Vash, and say horrible things about him, due to his hatred for Vash because he killed his son. Just before the man finally decides to kill Vash, Meryl steps in to stop him. She gives a speech about how no one person ever has the right to take the life of another. The man becomes stunned, and very confused, but in the end doesn't shoot Vash. The episode ends with Vash finally realizing what to do when he meets Knives. He thinks that if the person knows what they did was a mistake, they can be forgiven, move on, and become pure again. Vash then decides he's ready to go, taking Wolfwood's punisher along with him. Appearances Manga/Anime Differences Trivia Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 25 Category:Episodes